


Виктор Талбот честно исполняет свой долг и встречает старого знакомого

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>из жизни специального агента полиции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виктор Талбот честно исполняет свой долг и встречает старого знакомого

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Больше всего Виктор Талбот ненавидит бессмертных. Затем – мафию. И уже потом – всех мелких сошек, возомнивших себя выше правил. Он часто думает, что их можно объединить простым понятием «нарушители закона». Но ему нравится перебирать каждого, как раскладывать по полочкам в конце рабочего дня вещи:  
– Раздражает, – ручки аккуратно убраны в футляр.  
– Раздражает, – книги составлены ровно в ряд.  
– Раздражает, – папки с делами сложены в стопку.  
На каждое дело по куску ненависти к тем, кто не соблюдает правила. Он поправляет стенд с газетными статьями – тот накренился на пару сантиметров и тоже начинает раздражать.  
– Всех засажу, – последним произносит Виктор Талбот и тушит свет в кабинете. На работе, кроме него, никого уже нет. Из кабинета через стеклянные двери ему в спину смотрят фотографии Аль Капоне, Лаки Лучано и Хью Лафорета. Талботу нравятся эти взгляды. Он предвкушает момент, когда почувствует вживую взгляд в спину через решётку. И не обернётся. Он уверен - на тот момент будет ещё много работы.  
Охранник в приёмной вежливо кивает и желает спокойной ночи. Талбот – единственный, кто не сдаёт ключ от кабинета. Это его вотчина и его порядки. Капитан-с-линейкой, смеются его подчинённые за спиной после очередного выговора, и гадают, передавая друг другу фляжку с виски, не спит ли он с этой самой линейкой и куда бы лучше он её засунул.  
Талбот прощается и выходит на улицу к своей машине, так и не накинув плащ. Ночи на Манхэттене в этом году выдаются промозглыми, и ему это нравится. Особенно сейчас, когда от предвкушения невозможно спать – только ходить по периметру комнаты. Медленно идущее время раздражает. Но оно следует правилам. И Талбот всю ночь курит на балконе, перечитывая дела.   
– Раздражает, – он улыбается и останавливается у своего Форда. Одна из старых моделей, без всех этих наворотов, которые так любят бэббиты и мафиози. Его устраивает – она работает и вполне способна догнать очередного гангстера в погоне. Она вполне способна довезти его до мечты. Потом, возможно, он купит новую. В соответствии с положением. Это закономерный итог его работы и результат вселенской справедливости. Поэтому он не будет устраивать праздников, он спокойно и с честью примет новое назначение и продолжит свою работу. Только сначала поймает сукиного сына, Хью Лафорета. Этот засранец возомнил о себе столько, что посмел соединить в себе два раздражающих фактора. Он был бессмертным и террористом национального масштаба. Талбот прикрывает глаза и думает: не стоило ли ему пристрелить всех ещё до того, как Аваро – раздражает – вызвал демона, и они стали бессмертными. Теперь он обязан защитить мир от их угрозы. Теперь он, мать их, как нянька. И проще всего засадить всех в Алькатрас. До конца света.  
Талбот садится в машину, закидывая плащ на заднее сиденье, и ждёт ещё ровно десять минут. Начинается дождь, и город за лобовым стеклом расплывается, смешиваясь с ночными огнями. Манхэттен и не собирается ложиться спать. Самое время, чтобы постучать в дверь какого-нибудь подвального бара и тайным кодом попросить принести в чайной чашке виски, – Талбот потягивается и опускает руки на руль, – чтобы потом предъявить жетон и арестовать всех.  
– Раздражает, – он оскаливается, когда слышит стук в окно. У машины мнется информатор. Тот совсем промок, прыгает с ноги на ногу и, прикрываясь газетой, пытается разглядеть, есть ли кто. Не спеша Талбот протягивает руку и опускает стекло.   
– Добрый вечер, – почти мальчишка, на этот раз другой, засовывается в окно. С полей шляпы на сиденье капает вода. – Ой, извините, – он глупо улыбается и старается вытащиться обратно на улицу. Зацепившаяся о створку болтавшаяся пуговица отрывается и отскакивает куда-то на пол. Мальчишка глупо смеётся в ответ на мрачный взгляд агента полиции.  
– Вот, – он протягивает плотно перекрученный верёвкой пакет. Тот шлёпается на сиденье, оставляя пятна.  
– Идиот, – Талбот редко скрывает свои мысли.  
Мальчишка продолжает мяться перед машиной, комкая газету в руках. У Талбота хорошее зрение. Это последний выпуск Дейли. На первой странице вновь статья об Аль Капоне. Кумир многих в последнее время. Американская – раздражает – мечта по-итальянски. Талбот сжимает зубы и проворачивает ключ в зажигании.   
– Мистер Талбот, – информатор стучит по машине, – мистер Талбот… вы теперь…   
Виктор Талбот усмехается.   
– В следующий раз засажу, – он закрывает окно. И ему не интересно, как будет эта шпана объясняться с начальством Дейли о краже материалов. Талбот не сомневается, что рядом с ним оригиналы и единственные копии данных на Хью Лафорета. Мальчишка слишком боится тюрьмы, этого сукиного сына и его. Трусливая крыса, сдавшая двух начальников. Как скоро Хью – раздражает – узнает о предательстве бывшего ученика? Талбот усмехается: ему нравится мысль, что информатор надеется на него, агента полиции, который посадит за решётку Лафорета раньше, чем тот вышлет за ним кого-нибудь из своих пробирочных убийц. Через пять минут он забывает о курьере из Дейли.   
Талбот еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не съехать на обочину и не раскрыть материал тут же.  
– Раздражает, – он включает фары. Этот мир далёк от совершенства. Правила, созданные неидеальными божьими тварями, – ещё дальше. Но не существует других путей для сохранения мира и целостности. Только следование правилам. И это так…  
– Раздражает.  
Этой ночью у Виктора Талбота очередной приступ бессонницы. Он снова сидит на балконе, курит и читает данные на Хью Лафорета.

***

Чтобы подготовить операцию, убедить начальство и положить свою репутацию на кон, уходит неделя. Талбот пошёл бы один. Но это вне правил. И победу могли бы не засчитать. Поэтому специальный агент, Виктор Талбот, добивается ордера на арест и отряда сопровождения. Ещё через день они отправляются на канадскую границу. Хью Лафорет там. В каком-то второсортном отеле у всех на виду. Террорист национального, мать его, масштаба. Талбот прикрывает глаза: его раздражает подобное беспечное поведение. Где Лафарет потерял свои мозги? По сведениям, он один. Даже дочери рядом нет. Возможно, думает Талбот, это уловка. И с раздражением отмечает: он хочет, чтобы это было так. Этого сукиного сына он ловил слишком долго, чтобы в результате все оказалось так легко. Талбот курит одну сигарету за другой и не разговаривает с подчинёнными. Они раздражают.

Талбот ненавидит этот день – пасмурный с низкими тучами, с невыспавшимися рожами агентов, с глупыми шуточками и шарахающимся от них персоналом гостиницы. Они идут с ружьями наперевес. На них плащи, дурацкие шляпы и жетоны на виду – и вот это специальные агенты полиции. Люди в спешке уносят ноги. Все знают, что такое перестрелки. По пути Талбот отмечает оружие, припрятанное у персонала и постояльцев. Оно оттопыривает их карманы, пиджаки, юбки. Неряхи, раздражается Талбот, взводит курок и стучится в дверь.

Ему открывает Хью. По первому – раздражает – требованию. Хью весь в белом. Этот сукин сын и вправду мнит себя богом. Талбот приставляет дуло к его лбу. Хью – бессмертный, пуля для него – ничто, зато потом никто не предъявит обвинение в избиении арестованного. Талбот щурится – это вне правил.  
– Виктор, – Лафорет спокойно оглядывает старого знакомого и других полицейских, целившихся в него из своих стволов. – Ты опоздал на пять минут.  
– Ты арестован, – рычит Талбот. Палец на курке дрожит. Бессонница застилает усталостью глаза. Только сейчас он замечает, что за спиной Лафорета стоит крыса из Дейли.  
Лафорет отступает, приглашая их войти, и понимающе улыбается:  
– Быть может, чашечку чая?  
И в этом прогнившем мире Хью, сукин сын, Лафорет – единственный, кто знает: Виктор Талбот ненавидит чай.  
И это так раздражает.


End file.
